


Power of Weakness

by LunaMalfoy7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beta Wanted, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: Hook hires the thief Emma to help him steal from the castle during the royal ball. The only problem is that they seem to fall in love with the royals attending.Inspired by this trailer : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krlor8ij5KU





	Power of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youretheone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheone/gifts).



> Trailer is created by Mina01987, or youretheone on this site, and wasn't created by me, but I had permission from them to write this as long as they were given credit. I gifted this work to them, and you should go check out their fics, because they are really good.

Emma kept her cloak over head, protecting her head from the pounding rain. Normally she wouldn’t go to port towns unless she was making an escape. But Red had found her a job, and those that required her services didn’t stray to far from the port. She eventually made her way to the tavern, quickly walking in and shutting the door behind her. She took off her wet cloak and placed it on one of the hooks on the wall. The place was well kept, or as well kept as a seaside port tavern could be. Deciding that the best action was to blend in, she made her way to the bar and sat down.

“What’ll it be Miss?” The man behind the counter asked her.

“Rum,” She said. He nodded and gave her a drink.

The place wasn’t crowded, but it wasn’t empty. There were a few groups around spread throughout the tables, an especially rowdy group in the back. Red had said that the man who wanted to see her was here. She had also said that he would have a hook for a hand. Everyone with half a brain knew who she was supposed to be looking for.

“I hate to pry,” said the bartender. “But what’s a beautiful girl like you doing here all by yourself?”

“I’m meeting a friend,” She said. “Maybe you’ve seen him.”

“I see a lot of people in here,” He began. “He probably doesn’t stand out.”

“This man does,” She said. “He has a hook for a hand.”

“That I remember. Table in the back.” 

Emma turned to look behind her. The rowdy table in the back had cleared up a bit. She could clearly see a man with dark hair and an affinity with leather had won most of the table’s earnings. She could also see him using a hook as a hand.

“Thank you.” She got up, taking her drink with her, and made her way to the table.

“Better luck next time boys,” He laid his cards down. The entire table groaned as he took all of their earnings.

“So,” Emma said. Most of the attention on her now. “This is the famous Captain Hook.”

“Aye lass,” Hook looked up, clearly a bit shocked over her beauty. He recovered in seconds and instantly began to ooze charm. “What can I help a pretty girl like you with.”

“Someone gave me a message,” She said. “That you had a job for me.”

A look of recognition swept across his face. “Well, well, well. The famous Miss Swan. You’ve answered my call.”

“That depends. What do you want and how much are you offering me to get it?”

“Scatter lads. The lady and I have some business to discuss.” The men around him all left. Hook gestured to the seat next to him, telling her to sit. She moved around the table and did so.

“So what about me said you couldn’t get any other thief to do your dirty work?”

“You stole the royal jewels from the Maritime Kingdom. Without them even noticing.”

“You gonna tell the royal court on me?”

He chuckled. “No. Then you couldn’t get me what I want.”

“And what do you want.”

“It’s treasure I want. But that’s not what I need you to steal.”

He had lost her for a moment. If not the treasure- “You want something to get you to this treasure.”

He smiled. “Yes. Something held by one of the royal families. Being transported to another royal family. I think you can help me get it.”

“And that’s why you need me.”

“You are a thief aren’t you.”

“Alright,” The offer intrigued her, that was for sure. “I haven’t had a challenge in awhile.”

“So you're going to take me up on my offer?” He seemed a bit shocked. Emma guessed that she wasn’t the first thief he sought out, but was probably the only one crazy enough to consider it.

“Hold on a minute sailor. I’m considering it. Tell me more. More specifically exactly what I’m stealing.”

“A ring.”

“A ring?” Emma had decided a long time ago that any and all money you had to search for was not worth it. Money you had to use treasure maps, jewelry and probably some kind of magic, was worth it even less. But she really shouldn’t question someone who was going to pay her to steal something for them. “That’s going to get you your treasure?” Emma didn’t listen to her own advice.

“Yes. It looks completely ordinary, but, it unlocks a treasure worth more than half the kingdoms combined.”

“And not a single person who knows it?”

“A long time ago someone probably did,” Emma was really hoping he wasn’t going to go into some old pirate lore about a buried treasure and a curse of some kind. “But it’s been missing for years. I only found out where it was because someone informed me of the Prince wearing it around his neck.”

“Prince David? The one coming to sign a peace treaty with Queen Cora.”

Prince David was on of the two twin Princes from the Rioga Kingdom. According to everyone David was the twin who was normally in the diplomatic side of being a prince, while James played at being Knight and Shinning Armor. Their father, King George, had gone to war when an assassin killed his wife. After investigating it led back to Cora.

Queen Cora was the unexpected Queen of the Hart Kingdom. After a lot of convenient death, she and her husband became the rulers the kingdom, and their daughter the next in line. There were rumours that Cora had magic and that most of her country lived in fear of her wrath, as well as several others. After several years of fighting it was revealed that Cora hadn’t been the one to send the assassin, but by then surrender had been impossible, and fighting had gone on for several years more, before they decided to negotiate peace.

“Ending and starting wars offer a lot of opportunities to procure wealth.” Hook said. He took a sip of his drink.

“I’ll drink to that.” Emma replied, taking a sip of her own.

“So can you get it?” He asked her.

“I’ll need time to scope out The Golden Castle. That place is heavily guarded on an average day, let alone when other important officials will be there.”

“So that’s a yes?” Gods, how eager was this guy for his treasure.

“Just one final thing. I tend to get money for my jobs, and I’m not waiting you for you to get your treasure just to get payed.” The longest she waited for pay was a week and she had a feeling that it would take longer for him to get his treasure.

“That’s where we’re going to have a problem.” Of course there was a problem the second she brought up money. That’s where most people had problems. “I can’t offer you anything in coin till I get the treasure. But I can offer something to tide you over till I get it.”

“Whatever it is, has to be pretty pricey to tie me over.” Hook reached into his jacket.

“Does this suit you?” In his hand was one of the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen. The design was simply but the large stone surrounded with several points was exquisite. Emma had only ever seen one like it before in her entire life.

“Is that..”

“It is.”

A pendant made from Ozolite.

Ozolite wasn’t found anywhere in the Enchanted Forest. You had to travel all the way to Oz to even have a chance of finding it. Even then it was rarely ever found there. In Oz it was worth a fortune, anywhere else it was priceless. The material was also said to bring out magical abilities within a person.

“How did you get that?” She asked in aw.

“You're the master thief,” He casually play with the pendant. “You tell me.”

“I’m actually more curious, as to how you got to Oz.”

“I have my ways.” Emma reached out to touch it, but he pulled the necklace away from her. “No, no, no, love. You get this large piece of ice, once I get the ring.” He stuffed the necklace back into his coat.

“How do I know this is real?”

“You have my word. If it isn’t then you can chase me down for the rest of time and take my life.”

“That’s a lot to risk.”

“Not if it’s real. Which it is. So you’ll get it.” He held up his drink, waiting for a toast to her agreement.

“Captain,” She lifted her drink. “You have yourself a deal.” They knocked their cups together and drank.

**Author's Note:**

> Rioga is Irish for Royal and Hart is Dutch for Heart.
> 
> This is what I google when they don't give names to the Kingdom's in Once. This is bothering me forever.


End file.
